villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Crusader
The Crusader, better known as Not Important, is the main playable character and the protagonist villain of the 2015 video game Hatred. Because of his hatred for humanity, Not Important decides to kill as many people as he possibly can and hopes to have the most violent death. The isometric shooter has been controversially received by critics and players alike largely due to Not Important's misanthropic tendencies and willingness to violently murder civilians and policemen. Biography Nothing much is known about Not Important's backstory nor how he came to be a mass killer, but it is known that Not Important is a misanthropic insane killer who shows no remorse for his victims nor the ones he killed. He describes his murders as being part of a "genocide crusade" to eradicate all human life from the city of New York. After killing a drugged hostage in his basement, Not Important leaves home and begins to kill any civilian and policemen he runs into. After his initial rampage, he enters a police station at One Police Plaza district to murder all remaining police officers before entering the sewers to brutally kill a team of S.W.A.T. officers. Having escaped a retaliating hipster by hijacking a train, Not Important discovers that there is a nuclear power plant in New Jersey and begins to plan on destroying the facility. After slaughtering everyone in the train, Not Important steals an armed S.W.A.T. van and massacres Triad gangsters and civilians in Chinatown. With the military in pursuit, Not Important finds a politician named José Morales gathering the remaining population. He murders Morales and all the remaining civilians before raiding Fort Oconor to obtain C4 explosives. After overwhelming the military, Not Important declares himself a "One Man Army" before leaving the fort. He storms the nuclear power plant, places C4 charges in the facility, and tries to coerce an engineer into overloading the reactor (which would erase the city from the earth). Frustrated in the engineer's reluctance, he murders the engineer and types in the code 666 to overload the reactor. A group of soldiers arrive and he laughs maniacally as he is shot down. With his last bit of strength, he states that he wonders if his explosives will work activates the trigger to completely destroy New York City. After realizing the city is destroyed, he mutters Well, they did. The Crusader's true fate is unknown. Personality Not Important is a misanthropic psychopath who will stop at nothing to lead a one-man war against New York City. He has utter contempt for humanity, meaning that he is more than happy to execute anyone who stands in his path regardless of race, gender, or sexuality. He also seems to be mentally unstable, giving his misanthropic tendencies and maniacal laughter near the end of the video game. Quotes Gallery Pictures Hatred Protagonist vs Civilian01.jpg|Not Important executing an innocent civilian. Hatred3.jpg|Not Important preparing for his rampage. 717.jpg|Not Important brutally killing a cop. Hatred.jpg|Not Important enters a police station. Drugged victim RIP NOT Imp. basement.jpg|Not Important murdering his first kill, a drugged victim. Not IMPORTANT in his house.jpg|Not Important in his house Not Important nuke.jpg|Not Important at the nuclear plant. Videos Trivia * Not Important was originally going to be an unnamed protagonist. However, creator Destructive Creations have since called him "Not Important" after the name became popular among fan circles. * Due to Not Important's cruelty and savagery in the game, Hatred was originally removed from Steam Greenlight after the trailer's controversial reception. After backlash from users on censorship, Gabe Newell emailed an apology to Destructive Creations regarding this and placed the game back on Steam. The game has since become a best seller upon its launch on Steam. * Not Important is voiced by John St. John, who is well known for voicing Duke Nukem. * Although its not stated, there's been some hints that Not Important may have been a military person some point in his life. Evidences of this include his typical attire and his knowledge of how to use military weapons and vehicles. Category:Male Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Horror Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Killjoy Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Complete Monster Category:Nihilists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer